


Kiss(es) in the morning

by letmehearusayfly



Series: Kisses Don't Lie [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, morning breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmehearusayfly/pseuds/letmehearusayfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB and Jackson sharing a kiss in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss(es) in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> One more chapter, it was actually ready last week but i simply forgot haha.

JB wakes up to see Jackson besides him, face pressed to his chest, the sheets barely covering his waistline and nose pressed in his neck. Jaebum smiles and remembers the sex of the last night, how Jackson had said his name in wavering whispers and scratched his nails into JB’s back, leaving raw red marks into the skin. Now, like this, JB loves him even more. He kisses Jackson’s temple and sees his eyes fluttering.

“Babe?” Jaebum whispers sweetly while he tries to keep the image of Jackson’s sleepy face stored in his mind.

“What time is now?” Jackson says yawning.

“It’s early, but we have a busy schedule ahead, so we should get up soon.”

“Hmm, so I have time to one morning kiss?” Jackson says, pouting and JB laughs over his boyfriend and how cute he can be without really trying. Well, he tries, but honestly? it's unnecessary.

“Yeah, you can.” 

Jackson drags himself onto JB’s chest, still half asleep and pecks his nose gently.

“Good morning babe” JB says taking Jackson’s fringe of his eyes and Jackson smiles. Jaebum can't help but smile back, hands still intertwined with strands of Jackson's bedhead, supporting his forehead.

“We should get up,” Jackson says, stating the obvious and suppressing a yawn, but when he rolls off Jaebum's chest and tries to leave the bed, he gets pulled back by the wrist and kissed until both guys are breathless “Nope, I think we had a deal for one kiss.” 

Jackson smiles between kisses and pushes JB, gently applying pressure to his chest, throwing his legs to each side of Jaebum, straddling his lap.

“Just one?” he whispers in JB’s ear and looks into his eyes while biting his bottom lip.

“Okay, maybe more than one kiss” JB throws Jackson on his bed and Jackson laughs securing his legs on JB’s back, intertwining them.

“I love you.”

JB stops kissing Jackson’s chest and looks up, meeting his eyes which have visibly darkened.

“I love you too, but you shouldn’t have said that” Jaebum snickers and moves to bite and suck Jackson's neck with a clear intent to leave a mark or two. 

Jackson giggles “JB stop it you asshole, you know I'm ticklish.”

 

“What is this noise?” Youngjae asks while he tries to keep his eyes open and scratch his arms. Still more than two thirds asleep, he has a small fleece blanket wrapped around his shoulders, trying his best not to fall into face first into his cereal.

“Is the sound of a couple being disgusting and ruining the dorm peace” Jinyoung snorts out the answer and hits the door guilty of emitting suspicious noises. "Hey lovebirds, we need to work so get up and stop being gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, sorry haha.Like to send a lot of thanks for viva-la-fanatic-domains.tumblr.com, thanks for everything <3 and thanks to o7ivia.tumblr.com. You guys are my angels really <333


End file.
